riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Player Used Pokemon
This list only lists the final evolutionary forms regardless of what stage a player has, and excludes legendaries/mythicals. Split evolutions that are unknown are listed as their earliest form with a question mark after it. WIP Kanto * Venusaur - Naum Rhodes, Aori Yamamoto * Charizard - Kyle Eston, Yugo Doeski, Rex, Todd, Jake, Sleight, Chaz * Blastoise - Chaz, Jake, Colette Llyan, Eileen Alaric, Bluefalcon * Butterfree - Chaz * Beedrill - Ethan Worth * Pidgeot - Yugo Doseki * Raticate - * Fearow - Lavion * Arbok - Viper * Raichu - Zach Hikari, Jake, Emily Lockwood * Sandslash - Yugo, Kyle Eston * Nidoqueen - Jennifer Lorn, Victoire Coleman * Nidoking - Van Harrison * Clefable - * Ninetales - Dandy * Wigglytuff - Madison Hayes * Golbat (see Crobat) * Gloom? - Ellen Burks ** Vileplume - ** Bellosom - Dahlia Seaton * Parasect - * Venomoth - Maranda * Dugtrio - Richard Apollo * Persian - John Ford * Golduck - * Primeape - * Arcanine - Blazer, Elijah, Alma Mason * Poliwhirl? - ** Poliwrath - ** Politoed - Buzz, Devin * Alakazam - Gavin Braner, Ray Hakuda, Lavion, Jared, Joker, Gerald Hikari * Machamp - Jake, Luke, Lavion * Victreebel - Ethan Worth * Tentacruel - Richard Apollo, Bluefalcon * Golem - Victoire Coleman * Rapidash - Maranda, Hannah Wright, Pride * Slowpoke? - ** Slowbro - Lucia Zyther ** Slowking - Jamie Arthur * Magneton (see Magnezone) * Farfetch'd - * Dodrio - Naum Rhodes * Dewgong - * Muk - Dragan Argall, * Cloyster - Jamie Arthur x2 * Gengar - Joker, Jamie Arthur, Anderson, Gary, Donny, Alma Mason * Onix (see Steelix) * Hypno - Joker * Kingler - * Electrode - * Exeggutor - Scott Stone, Envy * Marowak - Snark * Hitmonlee (see Tyrogue) * Hitmonchan (see Tyrogue) * Lickitung (see Lickilicky) * Weezing - * Rhydon (see Rhyperior) * Chansey (see Blissey) * Tangela (see Tangrowth) * Kangaskhan - * Seadra (see Kingdra) * Seaking - * Starmie - Gavin Braner, Silvermind, Xander Cruize * Mr. Mime - * Scyther (see Scizor) * Jynx - Madison Hayes * Electabuzz (see Electivire) * Magmar (see Magmortar) * Pinsir - * Tauros - * Gyarados - Jenny Hakuda, Richard Apollo, Wrath, Viper, Nemo Buck * Lapras - Jennifer, Jared Winters * Ditto - Jackson Sang, Hannah Wright, Tanya * Eevee? - Chaz, Alex, Richard, Mina, Xander Cruize, Aori Yamamoto ** Vaporeon - Bluefalcon ** Jolteon - Goldhawk ** Flareon - ** Espeon - Victoria ** Umbreon - ** Leafeon - ** Glaceon - ** Syvleon - Aspen * Porygon (see Porygon-Z) * Omastar - Elijah * Kabutops - * Aerodactyl - Blackskull * Snorlax - Richard Apollo, Gluttony * Dragonite - Dahlia Seaton, Elijah, Belle LaDonna Johto * Meganium - Regis, Lucia Zyther * Typhlosion - Ryan Sanders, Zach Hikari, Cyan Vero, Anderson, Lavion, Aspen Seaton, Jin? * Feraligatr - Sonja Baron, Blazer * Furret - Shannon Willows * Noctowl - * Ledian - * Ariados - Skye Hall * Crobat - Skye Hall * Lanturn - Sonja Baron * Pichu (see Raichu) * Cleffa (see Clefable) * Igglybuff (see Wigglytuff) * Togetic (see Togekiss) * Xatu - Tyler McKinley, Ryan Hikari * Ampharos - * Bellossom (see Gloom) * Azumarill - * Sudowoodo - Quincy Adams * Politoed (see Poliwhirl) * Jumpluff - * Aipom (see Ambipom) * Sunflora - * Yanma (see Yanmega) * Quagsire - * Espeon (see Eevee) * Umbreon (see Eevee) * Murkrow (see Honchkrow) * Slowking (see Slowpoke) * Misdreavus (see Mismagius) * Unown - * Wobbufet - Tyler McKinley * Girafarig - * Forretress - * Dunsparce - Shannon Willows * Gligar (see Gliscor) * Steelix - Scott Stone, Viper, Jared WInters * Granbull - * Qwilfish - * Scizor - Ethan Worth, James Arthur, Bounty, Silvermind, Emily Lockwood * Shuckle - * Heracross - Jamie Arthur * Sneasel (see Weavile) * Ursaring - Dack Majors * Magcargo - * Piloswine (see Mamoswine) * Corsola - * Octillery - Dan the Mad * Delibird - * Mantine - * Skarmory - Bounty, Portia Raven * Houndoom - Blackskull * Kingdra - Portia Raven * Donphan - Victoire Coleman * Porygon2 (see Porygon-Z) * Stantler - * Smeargle - Portia Raven * Tyrogue? - ** Hitmonlee - Ayodele Giordano ** Hitmonchan - Samuel Freeman ** Hitmontop - * Smoochum (see Jynx) * Elekid (see Electabuzz) * Magby (see Magmortar) * Miltank - * Blissey - Alex, Portia Raven, Lucia, Miriam * Tyranitar - Amelia, Silvermind, Blackskull, Wrath, Buzz Hoenn * Sceptile - Jackson Sang * Blaziken - Olivia, Skye Hall, Kane * Swampert - Evan Tierra, Regis, James Arthur, Bluefalcon * Mightyena - Gavin Braner, Alma Mason * Linoone - * Wurmple? - ** Beautifly - ** Dustox - * Ludicolo - * Shiftry - Gavin Braner * Swellow - * Pelipper - * Ralts? - Graham Pewter ** Gardevoir - James Arthur, Olivia Seaton, Hannah Wright, Xander Cruize ** Gallade - * Masquerain - * Breloom - * Slaking - * Ninjask - Greed, Darius * Shedinja - Darius * Exploud - Madison Hayes, Richard Apollo * Hariyama - Gluttony * Azurill (see Azumarill) * Nosepass (see Probopass) * Delcatty - * Sableye - Richard Apollo, Alma Mason * Mawile - * Aggron - Kyle Eston, Bounty, Wrath * Medicham - * Manectric - Goldhawk * Plusle - * Minun - * Volbeat - * Illumise - * Roselia (see Roserade) * Swalot - Gluttony * Sharpedo - Amelia * Wailord - * Camerupt - Dragan Argall * Torkoal - * Grumpig - * Spinda - * Flygon - Donny * Cacturne - Sam Moreno, Quentin Dallas * Altaria - * Zangoose - Ray Hakuda * Seviper - Donny, Viper * Lunatone - * Solrock - * Whiscash - * Crawdaunt - * Claydol - Gavin Braner, Joker * Cradily - * Armaldo - * Milotic - Lust, Viper * Castform - * Kecleon - Zac Flash * Banette - Quincy Adams, Wallace Arglos * Dusclops (see Dusknoir) * Tropius - * Chimecho - Madison Hayes * Absol - Jared Winters * Wynaut (see Wobbufet) * Snorunt? - ** Glalie - ** Froslass - Ray, Rejiva * Walrein - Naum Rhodes * Clamperl? - Jamie Arthur ** Huntail - Jamie Arthur ** Gorebyss - Jamie Arthur * Relicanth - * Luvdisc - * Salamence - Wrath, Belle LaDonna * Metagross - Bounty, Gluttony, Jamie Arthur, Belle LaDonna Sinnoh * Torterra - Ethan Worth, Ellen Burks, Adam, Rida Damon * Infernape - Adam, Claus Diamond, Silvermind * Empoleon - Rejiva, Adam, Bluefalcon * Staraptor - Hannah Wright * Bibarel - * Kricketune - Madison Hayes * Luxray - * Roserade - Mina, Aspen Seaton * Rampardos - * Bastiodon - Dack Majors * Burmy? - ** Wormadam - ** Mothim - * Vespiquen - Ethan Worth, Wrath * Pachirisu - * Floatzel - Aspen Seaton * Cherrim - * Gastrodon - Graham Pewter * Ambipom - * Drifblim - Wallace Arglos * Lopunny - Lust * Mismagius - Quincy Adams * Honchkrow - Esen Windred, Portia Raven * Purugly - * Chingling (see Chimecho) * Skuntank - * Bronzong - Madison Hayes, Cassius * Bonsly (see Sudowoodo) * Mime Jr. (see Mr. Mime) * Happiny (see Blissey) * Chatot - * Spiritomb - Portia Raven, Darius * Garchomp - Ryan, Evan Tierra, Rex * Munchlax (see Snorlax) * Lucario - Jayron Aaron, Colette Llyan, Bounty, Jared Winters, Aspen Seaton * Hippowdon - Evan Tierra, Miriam Shields * Drapion - Gavin Braner, Bounty * Toxicroak - * Carnivine - * Lumineon - * Mantyke (see Mantine) * Abomasnow - Quincy Adams, Ayodele Giordano * Weaville - Amelia, James Arthur, Bounty * Magnezone - Kyle Eston, Goldhawk, Amanda, Bounty, Goldhawk * Lickilicky - * Rhyperior - Sonja Baron, Gluttony * Tangrowth - Ayodele Giordano * Electivire - Goldhawk * Magmortar - Sleight * Togekiss - Ryan Sanders, Ray Hakuda, James Arthur * Yanmega - Buzz * Leafeon (see Eevee) * Glaceon (see Eevee) * Gliscor - Kyle Eston, Esen Windred, Evan Tierra * Mamoswine - Evan Tierra * Porygon-Z - Ryan Hikari, Amanda, James Pierce, Silvermind * Gallade (see Ralts) * Probopass - Cero * Dusknoir - Gavin Braner, Joker * Froslass (see Snorunt) * Rotom - Windy, Nemo Buck, Darius, Roderick, Alma Mason Unova * Serperior - Cyan Vero, Zach Hikari, Roderick Krane, Dack Majors, Viper * Emboar - Scott Stone, Jenny Hakuda, Claus Diamond, Gluttony * Samurott - Ryan Sanders, Ryan Hikari, Ray Hakuda, Snark, Kyle Eston * Watchog - * Stoutland - Paul Burks (initially Ellen Burks) * Liepard - Ellen Burks * Simisage - * Simisear - * Simipour - * Musharna - * Unfezant - Sonja Baron * Zebstrika - * Gigalith - Claus * Swoobat - Esen * Excadrill - Evan * Audino - Lucia * Conkeldurr - Lafoyae Belrose, Sonja Baron, Wrath * Seismitoad - Vera Abbing * Throh - Naum Rhodes * Sawk - Dragan Argall * Leavanny - * Scolipede - Naum Rhodes * Whimsicott - * Lilligant - Sonja Baron * Basculin - * Krookodile - * Darmanitan - * Maractus - * Crustle - Ethan Worth * Scrafty - Snark * Sigilyph - * Cofagrigus - Snark, James Pierce * Carracosta - * Archeops - * Garbodor - Malvolio Rask * Zoroark - Envy * Cinccino - * Gothitelle - Quincy Adams * Reuniclus - Ellen Burks * Swanna - * Vanilluxe - Jamie Arthur * Sawsbuck - Ethan Worth * Emolga - * Escavalier - James Arthur * Amoonguss - Ayodele Giordano * Jellicent - Gavin Braner * Alomomola - * Galvantula - Ethan Worth, Meghan Vert * Ferrothorn - Nemo Buck, Miriam Shields * Klinklang - * Eelektross - Jenny Hakuda, Rejiva, Greed * Beheeyem - Quincy Adams, Amanda, Roderick Krane, Jackson Sang, Naum Rhodes, Dragan Argall, Dareios Sinason, Ayodele Giordano * Chandelure - James Pierce, James Arthur * Haxorus - Kyle Eston * Beartic - * Cryogonal - * Accelgor - * Stunfisk - * Mienshao - Kyle Eston, Jackson Sang, Ellen Burks * Druddigon - Sonja Baron * Golurk - Snark, Joker * Bisharp - Ray Hakuda * Bouffalant - * Braviary - Aspen Seaton * Mandibuzz - Gavin Braner * Heatmor - * Durant - * Hydreigon - Van Harrison, Gerald Hikari, Envy, Nemo Buck * Volcarona - Snark, Regis Kalos * Chesnaught - * Delphox - Zoe, Xander Cruize * Greninja - * Diggersby - Dragan Argall * Talonflame - Emily Lockwood * Vivillon - * Pyroar - * Florges - * Gogoat - * Pangoro - Gavin Braner, Per Styles * Furfrou - * Meowstic - Arius, Lidiya Vasilyev, Xander Cruize * Aegislash - Arius, Ruth, Joker, Dragan Argall, Wallace Arglos * Aromatisse - * Slurpuff - * Malamar - Meghan Vert * Barbaracle - * Dragalge - * Clawitzer - * Heliolisk - * Tyrantrum - * Aurorus - * Sylveon (see Eevee) * Hawlucha - Ruth Fishers * Dedenne - Alex * Carbink - * Goodra - Belle LaDonna * Klefki - Ruth Fishers * Trevenant - Ayodele Giordano * Gourgeist - * Avalugg - * Noivern - Hannah Category:RPG Betterment Projects